


autumn touches

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Akko really did love autumn. The air was just a bit cooler, the touches were just a bit longer, and the two of them were just a bit happier.





	autumn touches

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week day 5: Physical Affection. I'm tired of summer so have some soft vibes for autumn.

Akko loved autumn. She loved when the air began to cool and the heat of summer melted away. She never missed summer when it left. Because summer was too hot and too sweaty. Summer wasn’t ideal for physical contact. And for someone as affectionate as her, that didn’t always work in her favor.

For one thing, she knew Diana wasn’t much a fan of additional body heat to go along with the blazing weather. Though, because she was far too sweet to complain, she always did her best to be accepting of Akko’s lingering touches and close proximities, because she would never dismiss her girlfriend’s show of intimacy, even when the temperature hardly accommodated it. 

But that was why Akko loved autumn all the more. 

When the seasons changed, the mood did as well. Something in the air went around, as if someone had cast an enchantment of sentimental longing, making everyone come undone with tenderness. And Diana was no exception.

She loved being close to Akko, loved holding onto her longer than usual, loved caressing all the inches of her body she could get to. And Akko was a sucker for every bit of it.

She couldn’t think of anything better than Diana taking her in her arms, resting against her, and running her hands along wherever she saw fit. It was all so perfectly serene. 

No matter the time of day, no matter if they were in the privacy of their home or out in the open, autumn granted Diana the desire to touch and be touched.

And there wasn’t a moment Akko didn’t love.

She loved when they sat outside in what was once the warm summer air, but the more welcoming breeze that washed over them gave them the excellent excuse to bundle up. She loved how she could stretch out on the picnic blanket below them, place her head in Diana’s lap, and nestle into her as close as she could. And Diana would smile, rest her hand on Akko’s head, and relax into the silence as she allowed the contact between them to speak for itself.

Akko loved how her hair would always fall into her eyes because it had been a while since she'd last gotten it cut. She loved how Diana would always reach down and delicately brush it to the side, prompting Akko to melt at her gentle nature.

Maybe she would never get her hair cut again. Maybe she would give herself a reason to always have Diana’s fingertips against her skin. Even a touch so small was one she never wanted to let go of.

The two of them often had those moments where a small, simple touch was all the comfort they needed. But of course, they never stopped there. 

Small touches became bigger ones. Fleeting moments of contact became lasting ones. And the bitter warmth they once avoided became the heavenly warmth they graciously sought out.

Akko really did love autumn. The air was just a bit cooler, the touches were just a bit longer, and the two of them were just a bit happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
